Assasins' Pride! My Princess!
by Saec09
Summary: The princesses and dutchess of Konoha sneaked out of palace and made new friends...They also meet their enemies...Knowing about the danger the empress of the palace hired some professional ninjas for them...R&R please...Please...onegaiashimasu....
1. Characters of this story

**Characters of this Story:**

**Hinata- 1st princess of Konoha, heiress of the Konoha land. Has long ravened hair and eyes.**

**Sakura- 2nd princess of Konoha, can only be the heiress if Hinata will be gone. Has pink hair and green eyes.**

**Tenten- dutchess of Konoha, the lady of the Konoha land. Has brown hair and eyes.**

**Tsunade- Empress of Konoha, ruler of the Konoha land. Has blonde hair and brown eyes.**

**Iruka- advicer of the Empress, advices the empress about things. Has black hair and eyes.**

**Kurenai- the Lady Knight of Konoha, one of the ninjas of the round table. Has black long hair and red eyes.**

**Kakashi- the 1st commander of the Konoha Ninjas, reports the stats of the ninjas in training and professionals. Has white hair but not old and has black eyes.**

**Jiraiya- the pervert chief commander of the Konoha ninjas, reports to the empress about the stats of the village and the threats. Has long white hair and is old with black eyes.**

**Gai-** **second commander of the Konoha ninjas also known as the jester of the palace, observes the training of the ninjas and corrects them. Has stupid black hair and big eyes.**

**Naruto- professional assasin ninja, protects the beloved princess of Konoha. Has blonde hair and blue eyes.**

**Sasuke- also is a professional assasin ninja, protects the 2nd princess of Konoha. Has black hair and red eyes.**

**Neji- professional assasin ninja, protects the dutchess of Konoha. Has long brown hair and lavender eyes.**

**Kiba- the prince of the west gate, suitor of Hinata. Has black hair and eyes.**

**Rocklee- the prince of the east gate, suitor of Sakura. Has stupid black hair and big eyes also.**

**Shino- duke of the south gate, suitor of Tenten. Has black hair and always wear a black shades.**

**Shizune- lady of the princess, serves the 1st princess. Has black hair and eyes.**

**Kabuto- the bretayer of the Konoha land, an outlaw of Konoha and makes war. Has white long hair and has an eye glass.**

**Zabuza- an outlaw of Konoha, makes war. Has black hair and eyes.**

**Itachi- a missing nin of Konoha, desires to kill the princesses. Has hair like Sasuke but longer and eyes like him too.**

* * *


	2. The escape

Sorry about some wrong grammars!! And the lame story line!!

* * *

Hinata, Sakura and Tenten have been wondering for so long about the world outside the palace. All their lives they weren't allowed to go out. So one night Sakura thought of a plan to get out of the palace using their awesome powers that were inherited to them by their ancestors. And being the princesses and the dutchess of the palace they also have there own title according to the strength and abilities they have.

* * *

Hinata- inherited Telekinesis and fireblue( chackra). And is known as the Gentle Princess. 

Sakura- inherited electricshock and superstrength. And is known as the Shock Princess.

Tenten-inherited instincts and weaponaries. And known as the Weapon Lady.

* * *

Sakura informed them of her plan and they agreed. They changed quickly. Sakura wore a cute ting-top and a miniskirt and shoes. Hinata wore her sweater wich is peach and jeans and skyblue tennis shoes. Tenten wore her chinese top and pants and shoes. Then they sneaked out of the balcony using the long cloth on their beds. As they were about to go out from the fence one of the guards saw them good thing Sakura electrified him before he could alert all the other guards and they started to sneak again. After going out of the palace successefully they seperated their ways. Sakura went to the carnival. Tenten went to an open field. And Hinata went to a bridge.

* * *

Sakura's encounter... 

She rode the carressel, the mad mouse and ate lots of cotton candy. She went into the hall of mirrors. She looked her self so many times.

"Wow I am so gorgeous!!" she laughed to herself.

" Yeah go dreamabout it...hmm" Sasuke followed her in the hall.

" Who are you?" Sakura asked him.

" None of your bussiness!" he replied.

" Fine then stop following me.." she got a kunai and pointed it to him.

" Hmmm...You're my obligation..Princess." he told her. She was extremely shocked cause nobody knew they were out.

" H-H-How did you know?" she asked him.

" Hmm.." he just snobbed. She ran outside to get away from him but she didn't notice one of the rides is falling on her. In disbelief she just stared at the falling ride. Good thing sasuke got to her before anything happened to her. He pulled her out of the way. She was dumbfounded.

" Hmm..Snap out of it!!" he told her and she stared at him for so long.

" Hmm.." he snobbed.

* * *

Tenten's encounters.. 

Tenten just practiced her weaponaries again when Kabuto suddenly appeared.

" Pretty strong! Dutchess!" she was shocked when she saw him. She made a big bows and arrows and tried to hit him but he was too fast. He almost hit her ribs when he attacked. She tried to fought back but it was no good he was stronger than her. Suddenly a young shinobi about her age stood in front of her.

" Didn't someone taught you to respect some Ladies!?" Neji asked.

" In fact NO!" Kabuto replied. " Moved away if you don't want to die!" he continued. Tenten moved away. Neji made a big great sheil for her. Kabuto started to moved towards him. Neji moved aside then attacked with kunais and and started to moved around Kabuto swiftly.

" Hmm..impressive!" Kabuto stared at him.

Neji shot some kunais around him and swiftly picked Tenten and ran. He hid in a very very narrow alley. Kabuto just passed there thinking that noone could fit in there. He left for good.

" Who are you?" Tenten asked him.

" I'm Neji! You must be the dutchess Tenten right?" he asked for confirmation. She then nodded.

" How did you know?" she asked him.

" I figured it out." he simply answered.

" When did you-" she cut off.

" just a while ago...You were standing at my training ground.." he explained to her.

" I'm actually an assasin.." he scared her off.

" Uh... you are?" she asked.

" Don't worry I'm not that kind of guy you're thinking..I'm a shinobi actually..but just to be specific.." he said as he moved out of the alley and helped her out.

* * *

Hinata's encounters...

She went on a bridge and watched the crystal waters. She then raised her right hand so she can control the waters rising. she suddenly felt being watched. Then as she looked further in front of her, There, Zabuza stood on the water. She felt really scared.

* * *

Really sorry I got bad grammar... 


	3. The great meet

" Hello, Hime! How are you ?" Zabuza laughed evily. Hinata was shocked. She tried to run but he got hold of her coat.

" What's the matter, Hime? I'm not gonna hurt you...that bad!!!" he laughed again. She manged to slap his hand and get away. She ran as fast as she could away from him. He just walked towards her direction. She kept panting.

" Hime!! Oh Hime!!!" he kept calling her. She got even more frightened when a shinobi assasin suddenly grabbed her to a tree and covered her mouth.

" Shhhh...Be quiet okay?" Naruto whispered to her. She nodded and he let her go and she calmed down.

" Hinata! There's no need for you to be afraid...I promise I won't hurt! you!!" Zabuza called out. " Where are you? You know you can't hide away from me!!!" he called out again.

" Are you alright?" Naruto whispered again to her. He can see through her eyes that she was scared.

" H-H-He's gonna kill me.." she almost cried.

" Okay don't worry...Just do as I say okay?" Naruto tried to comfort her. She nodded.

"Okay I want you to transform into another girl..okay?" Naruto talked her through. She nodded again and did as he said. She transformed into a long black haired girl with fuschia eyes and is wearing a cute t-shirt and a skirt and white tennis shoes. Naruto transformed,too. He transformed into a short black spiked hair with black eyes and is wearing a blue jersey and long pants and gray shoes..

" Okay..Let's pretend we're lovers and ...make out...Can you do that?" he asked her again.

" Okay!" she answered.

" Okay..Now follow me!!" he said. She followed him just beside the waterfall.

" Okay let's do it..." he whispered to her. She nodded. He started to kiss her down to the ground and they maked out. They really fluffed like real lovers.

" Princess Hinata!!! There's no need to hide..I'm just gonna take your life away!! Come out come out where ever you are!" Zabuza cackled evily when he came by the waterfall. He saw them and thought they were someone else.

" Hmm.. Lovers these days!!!" he smirked.

" Oi!!" he called out to them. They maked out and fluffed some more.

" Oi!!" he called again. This time they heard him call out. They stopped making out and Naruto looked at Hinata. Her eyes showed she was really scared.

" Don't worry I won't leave you!!" he whispered to her and she calmed down. He stood up and helped her up.

" What's the matter sir, Is something wrong?" Naruto asked him.

" No, nothing much, I'm just finding this certain and very important girl.. You didn't happened to see her did you?" he asked him back.

" No...I haven't seen any other girl rather than my girlfriend." he answered as if he was really telling the truth.

"Hmmm..." Zabuza left the area and disappeared in thin air. She sighed in relief. Naruto looked at her.

" Hey are you alright?" he asked her and she just nodded.

" I'm sorry if I have to kiss you and stuff like that." he explained to her.

" T-t-that's alright.." she managed to blush. He went closer to her. She looked at him and then started to cry.

" Thank you!!! thank you!!" she cried.

" It's always my pleasure to serve others. That's my nindo." he smiled at her.

" Ummm...Thank you very much!!" she hugged him. He blushed.

" By the way I'm Naruto, assasin ninja that serves Konoha. How bout you?" he introduced himself. She looked at him intently and then decided that she could trust him.

" I'm Hinata, Hime of Konoha." she stared again.

" Nani?! You mean he called you hime cause you're really the Princess!?" he asked stupidly. She nodded.

* * *

Could she trust him...her new friend?

I don't really know...


	4. Our new senseis

This is continuation of the past chapter...

* * *

" I'm really sorry you're majesty!!! I'm really sorry!!" he bowed several times. She stared at him again. 

" Y-y-you don't have to do that Naruto-kun!! I already told it's okay..." she smiled.

" But you're the princess and you..." he was cut offed by her.

" As Hime of Konoha, I order you to be my friend and to call me Hinata only." she said seriously.

" Uhh..Okay!! Hinata-chan...As a loyal Assasin ninja of Konoha I swore to protect the beautiful Princess with all my life!" he sworn. She blushed.

" And don't ever be scared again cause I'll be you're loyal ninja!! My Hime!!" he said to her.

" But..I told you to ..." she reminded him.

" I know what you told me! But if you weren't a real princess then I stil have to call you that!" he explained to her.

" But the people would think that's weird, Naruto-kun!!" she said.

"I know but you're still my Hime!!" he looked at her and decided to bring her back to the palace.

" It's time for you to go back, Hime!" he reminded her.

" Yes, I know." she looked at him again.

" Don't worry I'll walk you there!" he said courteously. She gladfully nodded. Knowing she's the Princess he gave her a piggy-ride all the way back to the palace. He even escorted her back to her room.

" You didn't have to go this much trouble Naruto-kun!" she said worriedly.

" Yes I have to...It's my honor to serve the Beautiful princess of Konoha!" he smiled at her. But before he left she gave him a crystal marble.

" Please keep this, I give this so so you could remember me..." she smiled. And he bid his new friend goodbye.

* * *

After 10 minutes Sakura arrived at her balcony. She was like daydreaming or something. 

" Sigh.." I wonder when I'm gonna see him again?" she asked dreamingly. Hnata suddenly entered her room. She kept giggling.

" Oi!!! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!!YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED BY HEART ATTACK!!" she yelled.

" I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Hinata giggled.

" What's that look on your face Hinata?" Skura sked curiously.

" Nothing Sakura-chan!" Hinata denied.

" uh ha? Like that would be nothing." Sakura returned to her daydreaming again.

" Sakura-chan what did you excactly see?" Hinata asked her.

" Oh nothing much...I saw a big wheel going round and round and I get to ride it! My friend told me it was called the ferriswheel!!" Sakura happily answered.

" Your friend?" Hinata asked again.

" I met him at the carnival...Where there is so much fun..He was standing near me when an accident happened." she answered.

" An accident? What kind of accident?" Hinata sat down beside her wondering what she's talking about.

" Okay I'll tell you the whole story of our meet up!" Sakura told her.

" Me too Hinata!' Tenten suddenly appeared from behind the door.

" Okay me first!" Sakura said and started to narrate.

"I was in the carnival eating these stuffs and I went into the hall of mirrors and he kinda of followed me and then I ran outside thinking he was some kind of kidnapper and just as I was out a ride was falling infront of me like it was set up for a reason..A reason to kill me! And after that i saw a figure above the fallen ride!!! He has this Konoha forehead protector ! I think he was Itachi!" Sakura narrated.

" Then What Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked impatiently.

" Be patient Hinata-chan..okay here it goes... Then he appeared at my back and pulled me out of the way!!! He was really really really fast!" she actioned the whole thing.

" But a weird thing happened..he knew all at once. He told me I was his obligation..." she went to quiet serious mode.

" But he was so cool!!! He's an assasin ninja from our village!!!! He wouldn't tell me his name and wouldn't let go of my hand...So I have to command him to tell me his name!" she narrated while daydreaming.

" So..what was your boys name Sakura-chan?" Tenten asked.

" i told you be patient!!" Sakura yelled while her head becomes so big with comical veins.

" Fine, Fine!" Hinata and Tenten both chorused.

" He's name was Sasuke!!" she dreamingly said. " He was so cool!!! I wanted to stay for a while with him but he took me directly here.." she sighed.

" Hmm..sounds like a really tough guy!" Tenten told her.

" Of course he is!" Sakura screamed again then stopped. " So Tenten you promised us you'd tell your encounter..." Sakura reminded her.

" Fine! Fine...okay...I was in the middle of a beautiful open feild just great for practicing over my limit.." Tenten introducted.

" You did that Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked.

" yeah I thought we weren't allowed to do that!" Sakura reminded her again.

" Hmm... but nobody knew that and besides I'm a dutchess I can do whatever i want! Just like a princess!' she smirked.

" Tough" Sakura smirked back.

" Okay back to my story... I trained my weaponaries when Kabuto suddenly appeared but also a shinobi appeared just to save me!!!!" she blushed and dreamingly said. " He ran around Kabuto swiftly and threw some kunais at him...and picked me up bridal style." She bragged to Sakura. Sakura just snobbed.

"He said he was Neji an assasin...and you know what? he also knew me at a glance!" she continued.

" He hid me in this alley and Kabuto left for good...I was suppose to stay but he won't let me..he carried me here too." she dreamingly narrated. The two girls were in their daydreaming state almost forgeting Hinata.

" I guess everyone has there encounters this night, huh?" Hinata spoke sweetly.

"Oh , yeah! How bout you Hinata?" they both chorused. Before narrating her encounters she blushed.

" Well i went to an ancient bridge and played with the water I had a great time when Zabuza appeared...he almost caught me..I tried to fought him but it was useless...so I ran.." Hinata narrated the first part.

" You ran?" Tenten asked and she nodded.

" I ran and Naruto pulled me to a tree at first I was scared of him..I thought he was Zabuza...he told me to stay calm...and you know what?" Hinata smiled sweetly.

" What?" Sakura asked impatiently.

" He told me..." she whispered some parts to them.

" WHAT?!" they chorused.

" He french kissed you?" Sakura asked unbelievable.

" You're lucky!!! Very Lucky.." Tenten sighed.

Just then Shizune appeared by the door.

" Your majesties.." she bowed so low her head almost touched the ground.

" It's okay Shizune! You may stand now..." Tenten smiled. Shizunethen stood and went near them.

" Empress Tsunade called for you." she immediatley said. They sat there frozen. The empress never ever calls someone by this time of night if it isn't important. Shizune then left and Hinata, Sakura and Tenten directly went in the empress' Royal room. They bowed to her and she signaled them to stand straight.

" Why did you call us your Royal Empress!" Hinata asked corteously.

" Hmmm... Everyone Leave me and the 1st Princess and Dutchess alone!" Tsunade ordered them. Everyone left except for Hinata.

" Hinata come closer!!" she ordered her.

" yes your royal empress!" she replied as she went closer to her.

" You are aware of Danger outside don't you?'' Tsunade asked her seriously. She nodded.

" Then why did you went outside without my permission!?!" she asked her again.

" Tsunade-sama...I thought that you wouldn't let us go so I told them to escape instead..." Hinata answered her. She told her a lie trying to cover Sakura for what she planned a while ago. She didn't want Sakura nor Tenten to get scolded by Tsunade so she lied.

" You went outside knowing that there is danger waiting for you AND..." Tsunade stopped seeing Hinata's eyes water.

" and you did it anyways" she lowered her voice.

" I'm sorry Tsunade-sama!" Hinata apologized.

" That's okay Hinata good thing three of our loyal Assasins saw you and returned you here safely." Tsunade smiled.

" But Tsunade-sama the assasins...Zabuza..Itachi..and Kabuto.." she stopped.

" I'll deal with that matter in the ninjas of the round table for now tell Sakura and Tenten that tomorrow you will train with your powers.." she smiled at her.

" Over your Limit! And by the way Kiba, Rocklee and Shino are coming on wednesday." Tsunade continued. She told her to leave and Hinata bowed.

Then outside she met Tenten and Sakura.

" So..What did Tsunade-sama did to you?" Sakura asked her.

" Nani??" she just asked.

" Don't tell me that hinata-chan, What happened?" Tenten asked her.

" Nothing... She just want to tell you that we can practice over our limit tomorrow!" Hinata told them.

" Nani??" they both jumped for joy.

The next day...

" Hinata-chan? Who would be teaching us again?" Sakura asked.

" I don't know Tsunade-sama didn't tell me..Oh and by the way Kiba and Rocklee are coming tomorrow and Shino too..." they plumped to the ground as if their day was in hell.

" Hinata-chan!! Why would you want to tell us the bad news last?" Tenten exclaimed.

" I forgot to tell you-" Hinata cut off when Naruto, Sasuke and Neji suddenly appeared in front of them.

" Nani deska?" Sakura asked.

" It's him! Neji-kun!" Tenten yelled.

" Naruto-kun...ohio!'' she bowed.

" Hime.." he bowed to her too.

" That's the one who..MHmHMHmH?!" Hinata covered Sakura's mouth.

" Ohio Sasuke-kun!!!" she flirted.

" Hm.." he snobbed. Sakura's inner is some kind of bubbling out. ' If his not that cute I would totally kill him!!"

" Oi!! Sasuke...won't you treat your Hime more fairly? You're gonna be her guard now!" Neji gave him a piece of advice.

" Gomenisai hime desu!" Sasuke bowed to her.

" Nani? What did you just said?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

" Gomen Hime!" Naruto said. " Didn't the empress told you that we would be your guards?" Naruto asked them. They shook their heads.

" Then I guess if you'll be our guards..you'll have to serve us day and night!" Tenten ordered them.

" As you wish..Dutchess!" Neji replied.

" You'll have to do what we tell you to.." Sakura crossed her arms.

" Hmm..Fine with me." Sasuke replied.

" Protect us day and night?" Hinata asked.

" Hai..." Naruto answered.

" If we're just standing around here doing nothing I might as well leave." Sasuke snobbed.

" Then let's start training!" Neji said.

" We challenge you to fight us fairly royal majesties." The ninjas bowed. Sakura, Tenten and Hinata in that moment finally figured their new senseis. It was them.

" So care to go over your limits?" Sasuke asked.

" Don't mind if we do!" Sakura replied.

* * *

Sorry if it took so long...

Watch out for the arrival of the suitors... Next chapter coming up!


	5. Fight over our Limit!

Here's the chapter...

* * *

Sakura moved into a fighting stance. Sasuke attacked her. She made a crescent shape shield and made it an offense. Sasuke dodged it. She made more and swiftly shot it, everytime she does that ,he keeps dodging.

Neji attacked Tenten. Tenten have made a big great anki and shot it to Neji. he dodge it and gave a little light wave and shot it to her. She was almost hit til she slid down to the ground. Neji attacked her again. She gave him a kick but she can never hit him. Finally she saw an opening and gave him an upper cut. he moved to the left missing the blow for just an inch and held her hand tight so she can't attack.

Naruto and Hinata moved into a fighting stance. They both attacked at the same time but Hinata fell on the ground for lack of practice. Naruto helped her up. " You should be aware of the strengths of your opponents Hime... First warning..Next time I won't help you up..you should learn how to get up on your own.." Naruto taught her. He made some illusion clones and hit Hinata. She fell again but this time she stood on her own.

Sakura was really ticked off now. He just smirked and attacked her with some of his electricity and it stripped her kimono's right sleeve. She started to concentrate really hard, she's making her chi move to her right hand. He then have a chance to take her down but when he tried to kick her he figured that she didn't just focused some chis to her hand but she also spread strong chis around her body. She started to attack knowing she has enough in her hand to hurt him. he moved around her and hit her back. She coughed some blood and lost her control of the chi.

Tenten made a very big sword again but Neji moved near her and got hold of her wrist forcing her to let go of the sword. Neji moved swiftly around her. She turned serious and used her instict. She concentrated much with the sound around her. She then threw a big big kunai to the direction of Neji. Good thing he stooped before he could get hit. She smirked " This is easy." " Oh yeah?" Neji focused his chis in his hands and palms up he atttacked Tenten quickly. She didn't have time to dodge them so she got hit and fell to the ground. " The empress said Over your Limit! Was that all you got I thought you got awesoome powers..Over Limit!" Neji reminded her. She got a little ticked she focused again.

Hinata gently moved her hands infront of her and concentrated some chi on Naruto. She made him flew on a tree. She have used her Telekinesis against him. Naruto stood up and coughed a little blood. And he made some clones again and made them attacked her but all of them just ended with a Poof when Hinata used her firechi. She tried to hit him again but Naruto used his fire chi against her also and it hit her. But it only made a little damage to her cause she used much of her chi to protect her. She has actually mastered using her chi both offense and defence when she started learning her Telekinesis.

Sasuke used his electric ball but Sakura counter attacked it with her's. He then moved near her alittle range of her and made her fell flat on the ground. She ran to the woods creating diversions but it didn't work. Suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of her and pinned her to a tree. She can't use her hands anymore. He went closer and closer. Their noses touch. She was shocked. And he started to lick her lips and she has no choice but to make out with him. ' At least his better than Rocklee!!!Yey me!' said the inner Sakura. ' He tastes good! ' her inner continued. Sasuke then stole her kunais without her noticing. Then he stopped and moved into a fighting stance again. " Why did you do that?" she asked. " Figure it out.' he smirked. She touched her pouch no Kunais were there. " You took my kunais!!!' she yelled. " Everyone has a purpose to get close...Princess." he smirked again. " But I should admitt you really smell sweet.." he smirked. She blushed and then started to concentrate. ' She's so Hot!!!!!' inner Sasuke exclaimed. ' I actually french kissed her!' he continued.

Neji pinned Tenten down and kissed her. " Why the hell did you do That?" tenten asked still pinned down. ' She's sweet!!!' inner Neji said. " Well? If you won't answer I'll make you!!!" she pushed him and they toppled down to the forest making Tenten ontop of Neji. She kissed him. " Well noones watching!" Tenten exclaimed. He got her message. He leaned on the tree behind him and they started kissing and making out. They stooped and started fighting again. " Sweet kiss dutchess.." Neji commented. " Thanks and You too.' she smiled sweetly.

Naruto made more firechi and attacked her. But she was so graceful that all of his attacks just missed one inch. hinata smiled and disappeared instantly and appeared at his back and almost hit his neck. he noticed it and held her hands and kissed her. ' Hime is so fragrant!' inner Naruto said. hinata blushed. He let her go and she started crying. " Hime? Gomenisai! I didn't-" he moved closer and then Hinata let her hidden firechi out of the sleeve of her kimono and blew him to the tree. " Tears are womens best weapon! Naruto-kun.' she exclaimed.

The girls fought seriously. They started concentrating all their chi around their body. It was now visible to the eyes. Some kind of force was making it big and visible. Their eyes glowed according to their eyes' color. They then made their different attack. Hinata made a small chi ball concentrated with lots of Chi or chackra and blew it on Naruto. He almost burned but managed to escape it. That attack was very powerful that it could almost kill him, good thing, he has the same power as her. Sakura made a very strong shock that made Sasuke counterattack it but it was hard to counter cause it's path isn't straight that one mistake could make you lose your life. Tenten used her instinct first and made a sword and using her instinct she could direct a very deadly attack and can make a close defence become an opening. She hit Neji good thing he swiftly controlled it and his right hand bleeded.

After like 1 hour and a half or more they already passed their limit. They all passed out except for the Boys of course they caught them and made them rest for a while under the big shady tree. When they woke up it was lunch time.

" Huh?!" Hinata rubbed her eyes.

" What happened." Sakura stretched.

" I think we went over our limit!" Tenten exclaimed.

" Hmm.." Sasuke smirked beside Sakura.

" Sasuke-kun your leg.." Sakura exclaimed as she noticed the bleeding leg of Sasuke.

"this is nothing!' he replied.

" Hime?" Naruto looked at Hinata and she looked at him too.

" Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

" Hai! But how about you Naruto-kun?" she asked back.

" Fine! You better return to the palace now. It's time for your lunch." he replied. They nodded.

" What about you guys? Where would you go or eat?" Tenten asked.

" We have to report to the empress about your learning first then later we eat!' Neji replied.

" By the way, tomorrow you will train at 7 o clock in the morning.'' Sasuke informed them and the two boys nodded.

" But I thought we only train for over our limit!" Hinata exclaimed.

" Not exactly...Since you already learned your genjutsus, taijutsus, ninjutsus and weaponary and your will power arre already done..Your next training is strength!" Naruto informed her.

" Okay then.." Sakura said. They returned to the palace while the boys reported to Tsunade.

* * *

Sorry about the grammars...


	6. My Hime!

After reporting to the Empress the boys went on their seperate ways. Naruto went to his usual place the Icharaku. Sasuke went to his Dumpling Store and Neji to his Shushi Restau.

" This is delicious!!! One more please!" Naruto exclaimed.

" Oi! Naruto..." Sasuke suddenly appeared.

" What's wrong Sasuke-teme? I thought you were at your usual dumpling place." Naruto said.

" You Idiot! we have to go back to the palace!" He exclaimed.

" Doushite? Did something happen?" he asked.

" Something's..ABOUT To happen" Neji appeared behind him. Naruto fell of his sit.

" You guys shouldn't sneak on me like that!" he exclaimed and stood up.

" Let's go!" Neji ran. They followed.

* * *

At the palace, The royal princesses and dutchess were having their lunch. No guards were allowed to enter the dining room during this time cause anyways the whole palace is crawling with thousands of them. 

" Sakura you feel something?" Tenten asked.

" I think someones watching us." Hinata informed them.

" Yeah I feel it too...'' Sakura replied.

Someone threw a knife on Sakura, good thing, she stood up before it hit her.

" Oh no! It's..Itachi!" Sakura exclaimed. Hinata and Tenten stood and was shocked as they both saw Zabuza and Kabuto behind him.

" RUN!!" Tenten yelled. They started to run. Itachi caught up with Sakura and grabbed her hand. The Dining room was so huge.

'' Let me go! Let me go!" she managed to blow him with electricity and ran again.

Hinata stumbled and Zabuza held her kimono. She made a firechi and blew it on his face but Zabuza wouldn't let her go. He carried her out through a small whole. Kabuto and Itachi caught their targets as well.

" HELP!!!! HELP!!!HELP!!!" Hinata screamed. The boys already arrived.

'' Hey _**My Sakura**_ down!" sasuke ordered.

" If it isn't my annoying **_Little _** brother!" Itachi exclaimed as he turned to look at him once more.

" Hmm..Itachi!" Sasuke blurted.

" Zabuza let **_My_** **_Hime_** go!! " Naruto ordered.

" Are you bluffimg me?" Zabuza asked him.

" Yes!!' he replied.

" Let **_My _** Dutchess go if you don't want to get hurt Kabuto!" Neji exclaimed.

" Hmm.. The shinobi who ran away! What an unpleasant surprise.'' Kabuto smirked.

Suddenly some kunais shoot out from somewhere. It was Kiba, Rocklee and Shino. They made an early trip and got to the palace early.

" Mind if we cut in?" Shino asked.

" We made an early trip here...and what do we know..It's already interesting here." Rocklee commented.

" Hmm.. Twits!!'' Itachi smirked as he left. Kabuto and Zabuza followed him. In the middle of the thick Konoha forest they split their ways. Naruto and Kiba ran after Zabuza. Sasuke and Rocklee ran after Itachi and Neji and Shino ran after Kabuto.

" Hey drop her down!" Kiba ordered.

" You want me to drop her down okay.." Zabuza cackled evily. He dropped her on a cliff. " Hinata!!" Naruto yelled as he jumped to get her. He caught her kimono and grabbed her by the waist.

" Naruto-kun! We're falling!" Hinata exclaimed.

" Oh right!" Naruto got a kunai out and slid it on the side of the cliff and finally came to a stop when it got stuck on a crack. He almost dropped her but then he quickly got hold of her hand.

" Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried.

" Don't worry Hinata-chan! I won't let my Hime fall!" he exclaimed.

" Hime! Hold on to my feet!' he said and she nodded. He twisted his feet around her body to let her hanging free. She held very tight. He finally got some kunais from his free hand and started to stuck the kunais up to the top ( just like hiking the kunais up).

Meanwhile up the cliff.

" You pathetic prince.You think you can defeat me?" Zabuza asked Kiba.

" Hmm.. Let's just see the outcome!' he said.

'' Akamaru appear!" he ordered his puppy. He started to attack with his puppy growing big.

" You think that would scare me? Let's see. Oh yeah you can't even go past your limit! How pathetic!" Akamaru started to attack Zabuza but he just threw Akamaru to a tree.

" Oh you'll pay for That!" Kiba exclaimed. Zabuza swiftly hit Kiba's back and he was unconscious.

" Hinata hold on!" Naruto said to her. Zabuza looked down to where they are and almost saw them. Naruto jumped to a cave-like place.

'' Hmm..What a perky prince but worth nothing!" Zabuza cackled.

" I'll get the body of the princess next time..." he cackled and left.

" Stay down." Naruto kept telling her as he hugged her.

" Naruto-kun I'm cold." Hinata told him as she kept rubbing her arms. Naruto let her wear his jacket.

" Are you okay now?" he asked smiling. Zabuza left cackling and then finally his cackling fade away.

" What about you Naruto-kun? Autumn is starting already." she asked him.

" I'll be okay..Let's go to where your prince is now." he said and she nodded.

" Naruto-kun.." Hinata cried in a low gentle voice. He looked at her.

" What's the matter?" he asked. She just looked down at the ground.

" Oh I see...I'm sorry Hime.." he looked at her and held her hands.

" I don't want him as my prince..." she looked down and started to tap her index fingers.

" Hinata?" he looked at her.

" I want you..Naruto-kun!' she exclaimed blushing red. He blushed too. They were silent.

" Umm...If you really want me to be..then Okay..I'll still protect you with all my heart and all my life!" he sweared. She hugged him and he gave her a long french kiss. After that they went to the top and found Kiba lying unconscious.

" Kiba-kun! Wake up!" Hinata exclaimed.

" Hinata-chan we better take him to the Konoha hospital!" Naruto exclaimed. He carried him and they went back to the Palace.

" We have to hurry!" he excalimed running.

* * *

I wonder what will happen next to Sakura? Will it be a like? 

Sasuke will make a sweet move on one scene..heheheh..read more pls..

till the next chapter..

* * *

**Naruto: Don't worry Hime I'll be here**

**Hinata: Naruto-kun!!**

**Sakura: You idiot!! ...Sasuke-kun come over here please!**

**Inner Sakura: Sasuke-kun!! Oh Sasuke-kun! He's so hot...!**

**Inner Sasuke: Maybe it's because I actually breath Fire?!**

**Inner Sakura: Sasuke-kun?!**

**Sasuke: Hmm...**

**Neji: Tenten-chan! there's no need to be harsh to me!**

**Tenten: Neji!! Where were you?!!! I've been looking for you!! Since forever..**

**Hinata: Naruto-kun..I..I...I-----**

**Naruto: I love you too Hinata-chan!!**

**Hinata: (blush red)**

**Naruto: (french kissing Hinata)**

**Hinata:(is kissing)**

**Neji: Idiot!!!!!!!!**

**Tenten: Are you calling me idiot?!! How dare you NEJI!!!**

**Neji: Of course not Honey..**

**Tenten: Don't you call me Honey!!! Or I'll put a beehive on your thick sour head!!! TO sweeten you up!!!**

**Neji: (running for his life)**

**Tenten:( Chasing him with a giant knife and a bee hive!!)**

**Neji: Tenten-chan be understanding...( still running)**

**Inner Sakura: Sasuke-kun!!**

**Inner Sasuke: (staring)**

**Inner Sakura: ( slaps inner Sasuke)**

**Inner Sasuke: Hmm..( suddenly gives her a neck kiss and a french kiss too)**

**Inner Sakura:( is kissing)**

**Naruto: ( Confused of Sakura and Sasuke's staring)**

**Hinata: (is confused too)**

**Naruto: (gives Hinata another long French kiss)**

**Everyone's so confusing...**

**Shikamaru: How troublesome...**


	7. Sasusaku french kiss!

Itachi stopped near a lake. Sasuke found him and stopped too.

" Itachi let her go!" Sasuke said. Itachi quickly tied Sakura to a very big rock.

" Who were you talking about again?" Itachi teased.

" Let Sakura go!!"he exclaimed. Sakura looked at him intently.

"Pathetic!! Hmm."Itachi smirked.

" Pretending to not care..How cold..."Itachi exclaimed.

" It doesn't matter!!I don't care about her. ." Sasuke said.

" Awww...So cold ...I'm scared." Itachi acted. Then he dropped Sakura to the lake.

" Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed before she fell in the water.

" Hmm..."he stared. Itachi hit him by the stomach. He coughed some blood.

" Don't be too soft on yourself lil bro!" he smirked. Sasuke attacked him but he just manage to hit him by the back. He coughed some blood again.

" What's the matter lil bro? Oh by the way your precious Sakura is drowning." he cackled. Sakura was drowning fast. She was going deeper every second and to the depths.

" Hmm..." he got up. Itachi just pissed him off. Then Fuzzy Brow suddenly appeared.

" You're too slow Prince Eyebrow!" Itachi said coldly.

" Sasuke go after Sakura..I'll handle this." Rocklee said. And with this Sasuke dived in the water.

" Come and Fight me Fuzzy!" Itachi exclaimed. Lee started to attack him and after like 10 minutes Itachi broked Lee's right arm. He screamed in pain. Itachi just smirked when Lee coughed some blood. Lee looked up at him.

" Ready to give up?" Itachi asked him.

" No way..The flames of youth should..." he kept yelling his usual script.

" Yeah..yeah..yeah..What ever!" Itachi broked his left leg and left him to go near the edge of the lake.

" Good luck saving her lil bro if you can..If you are going to pursue on her then you will just die trying cause you can't break that so tough rope with just a simple kunai." he cacckled. " And by the way you are wasting your breath going deeper for her...Hmm Maybe I'll come back sometime to gather up your bones!!" he laughed even harder.

He was right Sasuke's breath and condition were starting to weaken. He can't go back to the surface it was too far away and Sakura already lost her consciousness. He have to find a space to breath in, some kind of opening was enough. But where could he see any opening under the water. They were already starting to go down to the depths. Sasuke's breath was fading and his sight was starting to blur. He then noticed Sakura. He looked at her intently at some time then started to make out with her. He finally made a space by her mouth. And he started to breath in air. He used her mouth as an opening for some air and at the same time he's giving her air to breath too( he was like doing CPR under the water). So they are actually symbiotic in their certain condition. Sakura started to gain consciousness and by the time she opened her eyes she was shocked Sasuke kissing her(passionatley). She realized their condition. They were now on the very depth of the lake. She tugged Sasuke's right sleeve and signaled him about the rope. He looked at her eyes then looked at the rope but he was still making out. She pushed him off a little and he untied her then pulled her near to him. He was surprised but he just looked at her eyes deeply. He felt like he was under a very huge Sakura tree with blossoms of the Sakura flower. He then tighten his grip and put his right hands around her waist and his left hand just below her neck. She got his idea and put her arms around his neck and they slowly kissed( slowly but surely). They fluffed under the water. He gave her a FRENCH KISS as they swam their way up to the surface. They were still french kissing. They focused some of their chakra at their feet and they stood kissing, FRENCH KISSING, on the water. They really made fluffs. Then they stopped and both were panting really hard. She gave him a sweet smile and he just smirked. Sakura then noticed Lee lying on the ground. She ran to him and Sasuke followed.

" Oh my gosh! Lee!!!" she pushed his arm to shake his body and wake up. He was still unconscious.

" Sasuke-kun! he broke his arm and leg badly. What should we do?" Sakura said worried. Sasuke bent down and picked him up.

" We'll get him to Konoha Hospital!!" he informed her as they were running towards the village's hospital.

* * *

Next chap is about Neji and Tenten...I guess the wedding is about to come...but one more tragedy will happen... R&R please... 


	8. Great barrier!

Shino and Neji ran after Kabuto. Kabuto put Tenten aside and did some handsigns. A circle appeared below Tenten, It glowed green and the whole circle sealed her in not making her a prisoner..

" Tenten!!!" Neji exclaimed. Kabuto stared at him for some time then looked at her.

"..." Shino as usual. He sent out some of his bugs out and they tried to get in the big circle.

" It won't work..." as he said this Neji attacked him but he managed to block it. Neji did some handsigns and they fought for like minutes while Shino is trying to free Tenten. The attempt to open the Circle was a failure. The bugs returned to Shino's sleeve leaving a very brief message.

" It won't open." he said in a low voice.

" What do you mean it won't open?" Neji asked kicking Kabuto.

" Nothing can go out or get in that circle..She is sealed in a great Chackra barrier." he replied. Neji moved back as Kabuto's open palm targets his heart. He blocked the attack and kicked him and hit but he disappeared so sudden. He looked closely in the surrounding, listened and intently feeling any movement. Kabuto appeared behind Shino. Shino noticing sent out his bugs out. Kabuto then made a shield from his chackra and the bugs hit it and fell to the ground. Shino stood in awe. Neji ran towards Kabuto but he pushed Shino towards him and they fell backwards. Kabuto lifted Shino and Shino sent out more bugs out but it didn't help. Kabuto mainly threw him mid-air and he landed on a rock breaking some of his ribs and making him cough some blood. Neji attempted to hit him but he jumped back. Shino now was unconscious. Tenten dropped to the ground panting. Neji noticed.

" Gomenisai but I have to go now...My time is only limited and so does her's.." he said as he left.

" What do you mean?" Neji called out.

" Apperantly in just some time she'll have no more air to breath..Remember nothing can get in or out of that barrier..Not even air.. Time is gold isn't it? If someone can get in then they can get out..." And with this he disappeared. Neji stared at him and then looked at Shino. He intently thought of what to do. He ran towards Tenten and as he drew nearer some sparks of electricity was seen.

" So that's what he meant..by the barrier there's a field of chackra around her and it gives off electricty..or it electrifies the person near it..." he concluded. By this time Tenten was choking out of air. He put his hand into the barrier and some electricity flowed to his hand and give him a blow. It felt like a trillion kunai stuck in his hand. But he has to get Tenten out of there.

" I know I can get you out!!" he said as half of his hands went through the barrier. He let out a small cry of pain.

" Neji-kun!! No!!" Tenten choked.

" I Will get you out!" he said. The barrier sparked endlessly and painfully electrifying his body but he wasn't thinking of himself but of Tenten. Somehow they connect. He realized that their mission to protect them was of worth. He let out a short cry again. Tenten was choking, any seconds she would die. Time was running out. She was crying. He eagerly put himself back together and made sense of the things. He then finally opened the barrier, putting his love and life in the line to save her. He dropped to the ground afterwards. He burned much of his chakra and passed out. Tenten breathing again went over to him and she cried to his shoulder. After a few minutes he gained his strength back and stood. But he wobbled a little. Tenten stood to help him up. She smiled sobbing.

" Don't cry It's okay now...Nothing will ever make me give up on you.." he said as he wiped her tears. He gave her a little french kiss. She stopped crying and noticed Shino.

" Shino!" she exclaimed.

" We'll get him to the Hospital... and maybe they can treat me too.." he said picking Shino up.

* * *

Well the next chappy would be the new rules of the palace...wich the princess made and approved by the Empress...

" ..." It's a secret first... Guess what the rule is related too...Then you would know..

"This rule will be effective immediatley.." said Tsunade.

There would be a time skip on the next next..chappy...I think..But I'm not sure yet..Maybe it will be on the next next next chappy...And by the way in this story they are 16 years old...Time skip after 5 years..

Pls. give me some reviews...


	9. New rules,Wedding bells ringing

After three days Kiba, Rocklee and Shino still stayed in the hospital.

" Oi! Kiba...Feeling any better?" Naruto said as he moved at the bottom of Kiba.

" Yeah!! Feeling better..." he said.

" Hey listen dobe..I'm not gonna say this again.."

" What is it Dog face!!" Naruto grinned.

" Hinata told me who she loved and she doesn't wanna marry me...She's gonna cancel the engagement right about now."

" Nani?!"

" You're not serious are you?"

" I'm serious alright... She's gonna marry someone else." Kiba smirked.

" He's serious Naruto!" Neji exclaimed as he made he's way to Naruto.

" Shino told me about Tenten's.." Neji quietly said.

" Sakura did the same." he said. They went out and sat down on a bench.

" what are we gonna do now?" Naruto asked.

" Well for starters...do nothing." Sasuke coldly said.

" Yeah..we can't do anything about it...They're royal blooded and we are just ninjas." Neji explained.

" We don't deserve them..We don't have the same rights as they are." Naruto sadly said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

" Tsunade-sama! Hinata has something to tell you.." Sakura said in a low voice.

" Yes? Hinata?" she asked as Hinata made her way to the empress.

" T-T-tsunade-sama...As 1st princess of Konoha I like to change the rule about our marraige." she got her courage as she held her head up high like a true princess.

" Hmm...carry on!" the empress said with a smile. The people in the room all went to silent and listened to her.

" We know this is wrong but we want our engagement to be cancelled.'' she said.

" Hmm.." Tsunade smiled. " Is that all? If that's all you came here then the answer would be no."

" No! Tsunade-sama...please we really need your approval." Tenten pleaded.

" Tsunade-sama..." Hinata went closer to her. Tsunade looked at her.

" That's not the rule yet." she said as she slowly closed her eyes.

" Then what is it Hinata?" she looked at her more intently. Tenten and Sakura were nervously looking at her.

" As princess..I want the Ninjas and the people of Konoha recieve the same rights as we do. And I want to marry the person who I love not the person who is fixed for me." she cried. The whole room went in to complete silence. " I want this rule to last till the last Generations of Konoha people." she completed her sentence with a big Princess breath. The whole court fell into silence again.

" Hmm...Iruka!! What do you think?" she asked her royal advicer.

" I think it would not allow them to do that!!" Gai exclaimed juggling around the empress. The empress gave him a jab on the head wich turned into two little hills. he went juggling away.

'' Well? Iruka." she asked him again. Hinata, Sakura and Tenten crossed their fingers.

" I think it would be a great rule for Konoha your majesty." he answered with great respect.

" Hmm..I think so too!" she smirked. Hinata, Sakura and Tenten smiled.

" Then why did you ask for my advice royal empress?" Iruke sweatdropped.

" I thought I should let you have a script too. You didn't have anything to say so I made you answer." Tsunade smirked. The whole court laughed even the Royal's.

* * *

The princesses and Dutchess went out of the court cheerful.

" Sigh!" Naruto, Sasuke and Neji let out.

" Konnichiwa!" Hinat shyly said.

" Hinata!" Naruto hugged her so sudden. She blushed red.

" I thought I'd lost you!!!" Naruto hugged her more tightly.

" Dobe your over reacting!!" Neji pulled him.

" Hinata!" he yelled.

" Its okay Naruto-kun..I'm not going anywhere." she smiled.

'' What's going on here?" Tenten asked.

" Kiba told me you love someone else and would marry him." Naruto frowned.

" same..." Sasuke crossed his arms.

" Yup same here!" Neji looked at the ground. Hinata gave a little giggle and Sakura and Tenten Laughed hard.

" I don't like this situation." Sasuke retorted.

" Why would I do that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

" Well...I don't know." he answered smirking evily. Then he pulled her nearer.

" Naruto-kun..." Hinata giggled.

" Save for the wedding Naruto!!" Sakura said.

" Right..." Naruto smiled giving Hinata a kiss on the cheeks.

* * *

Time skip..Next Chappy!!!


	10. Great Announcement!

Attention!!!!!

To all those who support the Assasin's pride...

I just want all of you to know..That I'm moving the time skip to the part two of the story wich is: **Assasins's Pride!!! Love Of the Lotus!!!...**_The time skips to 11 years...Which their ages are 29...But Tsunade and Jiraiya's ages are a lot old to be modified..._

I'll give you a head start:

Naruto, Sasuke and Neji found it hard to be an assasin at the same time be a father...They found little time to be with their family..So hatred builds up on little Kauro( Naruto's boy), Niwa(Sasuke's boy) and Kusari (Neji's child). Will love prevail or would it be hatred?

The side of evil is rising. Temptations are given. And Hostages will be taken. Friend or Foe is the game played to the children. And only Love can conquere all!!!!

It may take a little longer for improvements...So be patient...

* * *


	11. The new Characters

By the way here are the names of the characters in the part two...

Kisetsu- Naruto and Hinata's Daughter. Which is 5 years old. _Name meaning: **Season**_

Kauro- Their Son. 11 years old. _Name meaning:** To change**_.

Niwa- Sasuke and Sakura's Son. 11 years old 6 months older than Kauro._Name meaning: **Garden**_

Hanami- Their daughter. 5 years old 3 months old than Kisetsu. _Name meaning: **Bloom**_

Kusari- Neji and Tenten's Son. 12 years old. _Name meaning_: **_Chain_**

Aki- A girl saved by Naruto's son during the day at the Carnival. 11 years old. _Name meaning: **Fall or Autumn**_

Natsu- The girl saved by Niwa from a beast when she was just 3 years old. Eventually became his lovely teammate, she's also 11 years old only a month younger._ Name meaning: **Summer**_

Kamisori- Kusari's loving teammate. Also his special someone. She's a month younger to him. _Name meaning_: **_Razor_**. He only calls her _Kami_.

Kakato- Aki's friend. He's really weird. _Name meaning_: _**Heel**_

Well I guess that's all...I only put the new ones..The rest are the characters in part one.

* * *


End file.
